


Edictum

by Euphydeli



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lamento lo de Thor y Loki, M/M, Personajes se iran agregando, Tom y Chris no son actores, no sé de donde salen estas ideas, tengo que dejar de leer poesia, tenia que pasar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphydeli/pseuds/Euphydeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“El amor que se interrumpe por el capricho de un rey, será encontrado de nuevo en una vida más digna, se buscaran sin saberlo y cuando se vean, sus mundos serán los mismos y sus deseos serán igual de grandes que ustedes. Dignos serán sin importar el género y la edad, búsquense almas destinadas, sabiendo guitarse por los sueños cuando estén a punto de verse de nuevo” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decreto.

**Author's Note:**

> Edictum es Decreto en Latín, así que eso.  
> Oh, pensé que escribiría el fic de los gemelos y la natación pero terminé escribiendo esto, que no se muy bien como terminará y no sé que rumbo tomará. En fin, espero les guste.

Dos velas eran los acompañantes de aquella pasión, de esos besos desenfrenados y de los gemidos de excitación. Esta noche la luna se había negado a darle luz al cielo y las nubes estaban por doquier. Las almas dormían atormentadas por sus males mientras que ellos disfrutaban de lo que sería su última vez juntos. Aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Odín lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, no había dicho nada porque quería, necesitaba, deseaba ver hasta donde llegarían las _travesuras_ de sus dos hijos. Estaba consciente de que no eran hermanos de sangre, y estaba aun más consciente de que ellos jamás lo sabrían. Había hecho una prohibición del tema en todo el castillo, Frigga estaba molesta por eso, pero sabía que esa mentira les causaría un bien a todos. Esa noche, los pobre príncipes habían caído muy lejos, Odin lo sabía, los dos chicos ya no tienen que estar juntos, no es correcto y ¿que hacer para que ya nada de eso ocurra de nuevo?

Odín estaba en el salón del trono, paseándose de extremo a extremo, pensando en una solución, en algo que no causara problemas más adelante, en algo que no lastimara al pueblo bajo su mando y al pobre y delicado corazón de su mujer. Sabía, oh sí, él sabía que si algo les pasaba a sus dos soles, la pobre mujer dejaría de brillar, dejaría todo el cariño y el amor atrás y nunca sería la misma de nuevo, pero ya habían hablado. Ella le había mostrado lo indiferente que el mismo era, que no dijera nada y los dejara disfrutar e las pasiones juveniles de dos adolescentes, _a nadie lastiman_ , había dicho la delicada flor del rey.

Pero no, el no quería que eso continuara, sabía que lo que su mujer decía era cierto, pero al ser el rey, tan ciego el pobre rey por su poder, nadie cambiaria esa idea que tenia dentro y de pronto, muy cerca de su delirio matutino una idea iluminó, como lo hace el sol en las mañanas, la mente del cansado y viejo rey. Oh, Odín padre de todo, sabes bien que lamentaras todo lo que has pensado y lo lamentaras más cuando se cumpla.

 

 

 

_Hay una pequeña batalla_ , esas habían sido las palabras del rey mientras todos estaban a la mesa, pensando en las actividades diarias y riendo por lo bajo, compartiendo miradas de compinches y roces de amantes en las manos. Los hermanos miraron a su padre, sorprendidos al igual que la reina, quien no decía nada, solo observaba. Les explicó que era esencial que ambos fueran, Loki por su magníficos poderes sabría como ayudar a los afectados y transportarlos a los lugares seguros, mientras que la fuerza de Thor ayudaría a la batalla para que cesara de una vez. Pobre príncipes, ambos destinados a estar juntos y al final serán muertos por la daga del mismo padre.

Ambos príncipes se prepararon y partieron lo más rápido posible. No entendían, no lo hacían y no lo harían ¿Cómo es que algo así comienza de un día para el otro? Loki detestaba las batallas, pero era su deber como hijo del rey ayudar y Thor las amaba, pero era más grande el amor a su hermano, por lo que tenía miedo. Llegaron, y de inmediato cada uno comenzó su deber. Loki ayudo a varios a sanar, a llevarlos fuera de peligro mientras dejaba escapar rayos de magia para despistar a los malvados. Thor golpeaba y llamaba a su rayo, a su viejo amigo y despedazaba, asesinaba y destruía monstruos.

Todo terminó, Thor prometió a sus amigos a que celebrarían al llegar a Asgard, todos aceptaron. Ambos príncipes, cogidos de la mano, llamaron a Heimdall y al llegar a donde su amigo, sintieron el dulce dolor de unas garras atravesando sus pieles. Loki cayó justo frente a la entrada del Bifrost, sangrando violentamente, respirando de manera muy cortada, despidiéndose de la vida que conocía. Thor sintió como algo penetraba en su cuerpo, tocando justo  sus pulmones. Heimdall asesinó a los dos monstruos que habían atacado a los príncipes y los incineró de inmediato, llamando al rey y a su reina, pidiendo ayuda.

Thor se balanceó hasta donde su hermano, quien ya casi no tenia pulso. Lo miró y le besó la frente.

“ _prométeme que me buscaras si volvemos a vivir”_ Loki apenas y respiraba, pero había sacado la suficiente fuerza para decir algo.

_“no, no te vayas”_ Thor tosió sangre y su cuerpo fuerte pasó a ser un puñado de inservibles músculos. _“sí, Loki, te buscaré así como tú a mi”_ los últimos segundos de fuerza en Loki tomaron la mano de su hermano, entrelazando sus dedos. Era un sí muy claro. Habían aprendido a leerse, a saber cuando era un sí y cuando era un no solo con un roce, con una mirada o con una sonrisa. Y ese, ese pequeño último gesto, era el sí que ambos necesitaban para dejar sus cuerpos.

Heimdall lo sabía, sabía de ese amor tan perfecto y puro, sabía que todo lo que esos pobre príncipes sintieron durante toda la vida era algo que iba más allá de los poderes de Odín y sabía muy bien, que habían muerto por el capricho de un rey enfermo de poder.

La pobre flor del palacio lloró los cuerpos de sus hijos y supo de inmediato lo que había pasado. Acusó a Odín de haber lastimado lo más preciado de su vida, lo acusó de ser algo vil y cruel, de ser un rey enfermo y poco digno del trono, lloró y cuando se puso de pie, con un dedo amenazó a su esposo y luego, apuntando directo a los cielos estrellados de Asgard, tiró un decreto.

“ _El amor que se interrumpe por el capricho de un rey, será encontrado de nuevo en una vida más digna, se buscaran sin saberlo y cuando se vean, sus mundos serán los mismos y sus deseos serán igual de grandes que ustedes”_ la mujer abrió su mano “ _Dignos serán sin importar el género y la edad, búsquense almas destinadas, sabiendo quitarse por los sueños cuando estén a punto de verse de nuevo”_ Frigga estaba molesta, decepcionada y sobre todo herida. ¿Cómo podía Odín ser tan cruel y planificar la ejecución de sus propios hijos con tal de mantenerse firme ante sus ideas? ¿Cómo?

Aquella noche, y durante los siguientes cuatro meses, los cielos de Asgard y su gente lloraron a los príncipes perdidos, y pedían que la enfermedad que acogía el palacio se acabara y Odín se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Dos meses después de todo aquellos, los cielos se pusieron peor. La bella flor real del palacio había  enfermado de tristeza. Una semana después, Frigga murió por la melancolía y el dolor de su alma. Odín estaba quebrado.

 

***


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruido y presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, lamento mucho la tardanza pero me ha costado un poco editar el capítulo y eso. Lo siento.

“El traje negro sería mejor” la chica estaba sentada en la cama, mirando fijamente tres trajes _diferentes_ colgados en las ventanas. “No sé, es que son…”

“No digas eso” una voz masculina salió desde el baño.

“Sabes que es cierto” la chica levantó una ceja, mirando el traje negro que tanto le gustaba. Ella sabía que no eran iguales, el negro era Saint Lauren, el azul oscuro con solapas negras era Burberry y el otro, el gris claro era un hermoso Tom Ford. Era más que obvio que no eran iguales. “Bien, pídele a Edith que te ayude” miró su hermoso reloj “Llegaré tarde, amor.” Entró en el baño y se acercó a la ducha, corrió la cortina y el ocupante sacó la cabeza “Me voy amor”

“Adiós y gracias por sacarlos” le dio un tierno beso en la frente y luego en los labios. “Buena suerte” la chica sonrió y se secó los labios y la frente.

“Gracias” salió del baño tranquilamente “A las seis, recuérdalo” ese tono lo conocía muy bien. Era su obligación estar a tiempo. El solo rió.

 

“Thomas, es tarde” Edith entró en la ducha con una bata negra y una toalla.

“Bien” salió de la ducha y se secó frente a la mujer, se puso la bata y salió al cuarto, donde un desayuno lo esperaba en la mesita de centro, con el tv en un canal de noticias, su bolso de trabajo listo con todo dentro y el traje azul oscuro al lado del bolso, en la cama. “Pero…”

“Thomas, el gris oscuro de Tom Ford fue lo que escogiste ayer, ¿recuerdas?” la miró y asintió “Bien, ya guarde los otros y este será el de hoy” Edith, ¿Qué haría el pobre Tom sin la mujer que lo había visto crecer?

“Gracias” ella sonrió y se sentó en un sofá pequeño, mirando una revista. “No quiero el té, tómatelo tu” sonrió y le ofreció la taza a la mujer de ojos oscuros. “Estoy nervioso” ella levantó una ceja. “Sí, sé que todo saldrá bien, ya lo sé” se sentó en un taburete azul vibrante que estaba frente a la mesita “Pero… tengo algo aquí” señaló su estomago “y sube hasta aquí y…” señaló su garganta y se puso de pie de nuevo, caminando hasta su closet, entró y se puso la ropa interior, tomó un reloj de una vitrina pequeña y sacó unos lentes oscuros de otra gaveta junto con unos calcetines. “No sé” se sentó de golpe en la cama, mientras la mujer lo miraba y tomaba té.

“Thomas, se llaman nervios” se sentó más erguida “es normal, ¿no?”

“Edith, conozco los nervios mejor que nadie y no” se paró y tomó el traje. “No son nervios, es algo más” se puso la camiseta que estaba con el traje y luego los pantalones.

“¿corbata?” el negó con la cabeza, tomando café.

“Bien, creo que ya es todo” se puso el reloj y tomó su bolso, el teléfono y las llaves “Ah…”

“El traje estará listo en tu oficina hoy antes de las cinco, Priscila dijo que lo recogería a tiempo” sonrió poniéndose de pie “Ahora, Thomas, vete” ella le dio un apretón en el hombro y él le besó la frente. Thomas fue directo al trabajo.

 

 

Londres no era tan mala, algo ocupada, pero no lo era. Había llegado desde pequeño y conocía muy bien cómo funcionaba. Trabajaba como el editor en jefe de un reviste de moda para caballeros, y su vida era muy buena, no tenia de que quejarse. Tenía una novia increíble, la pobre Elizabeth lo soportaba cuando andaba estresado por la revista y era lo suficientemente paciente como para no sacarla de quicio… y estaba sorprendido. Este año le tocaba, a él solo, organizar la fiesta de la revista y estaba enojado, frustrado y… ese maldito sentimiento, la sensación en el estomago que lo estaba asfixiando, que no lo dejaba dormir… no eran nervios, el conocía muy bien los nervios, y no era nada familiar.

Llevaba un año completo organizando la fiesta y en los primeros seis meses no había tenido nada de esa sensación, pero una noche, el pobre Tom estaba solo en la casa, Elizabeth andaba de viaje por su trabajo y Edith estaba fuera por cosas personales, así que sí, estaba solo en la casa. Un sudor helado le cubría todo el cuerpo, el cabello ambarino estaba húmedo, su cuerpo temblaba y no entendía nada. Había sido un sueño, un estúpido sueño el culpable de darle la sensación de ahogamiento. Y desde entonces, muchos sueños, todos muy parecidos lo consumían, día y noche, era milagro que todavía estuviera de pie y con la mente lo suficientemente clara como para no sucumbir ante la presión de su trabajo. Pero hoy, hoy era más fuerte, hoy llegaba hasta su boca y sentía que todo le molestaba, que todo lo que tocaba le causaba un gran estremecimiento, estaba completamente confundido.

“Tom, ¿te sientes bien?” Priscila estaba sentada frente a él, mirándolo preocupada. “Estás pálido” el rió.

“Vivo en Londres, Priscila, eso no es…”

“No seas tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero” el asintió y se puso de pie, mirando la ciudad por la gran ventana, pensando… no, no pensando, asustado, adolorido.

“¿Todo está listo?” puso una mano en el vidrio mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca.

“Thomas, ¿estás enfermo?” la chica se puso de pie en sus grandes tacones y se acercó a su jefe. “Tom…”

“No, estoy bien” le sonrió y se alejó de la ventana, tomando su teléfono y las llaves. “Iré a caminar un poco” la chica lo miró confundida “Volveré a tiempo, lo prometo” ella sonrió. Sabía que su jefe, y su mejor amigo, no tiraba una promesa al aire y la dejaba ahí, aparte tenía algo enorme encima por lo que no faltaría a su palabra.

Thomas estaba frustrado, manejó un rato hasta parar frente a su casa, dejo el auto ahí y comenzó a caminar, sintiendo el frío en su rostro y lo cálido de su abrigo color  negro. Caminó hasta el metro y pensó, seriamente en tomar el tren a cualquier parte o irse caminando derecho hasta quien sabe dónde. La caminata ganó. Entró en un café – el mismo de siempre -- se sentó después de pedir su orden y esperó y trató de liberar su mente.

 

“No, no iré con ese traje” un chico entró en el café, recibiendo todas las miradas del café… bueno, no la de Tom. El chico sonrió ante el gesto de las personas. “No, Nina, no quiero ir” se acercó al mostrador y pidió un café, pagó y se sentó en la mesa frente a la de Tom. “Nina, el Tom Ford es para otra cosa, no… no, he dicho que Dolce… ¡Nina!” Oh, todas seguían viendo al chico hablar y nombrar dos marcas. Que mejor manera de llamar la atención que de esa forma. “Nina, amor, no quiero utilizar ese traje esta noche” el chico bufo y miró por la ventana y luego miró al frente, topándose con el perfil de Tom. “Nina, te llamó luego”  un grito con su nombre se oyó antes de que colgara y miró fijamente al chico frente a él.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si disfrutara de algo que no estaba ahí – tenía unos auriculares puestos – su rostro era perfecto. La nariz era fina, con la punta particularmente hermosa, sus pómulos eran perfectos… había algo en el que era simplemente eso, _perfecto_. Su teléfono sonó en la mesa.

_-Christopher Hemsworth, tienes que estar aquí antes de las cinco o te asesinare lentamente – Nina_

El chico rió al imaginarse a su novia enojada en la oficina. La había dejado porque su cabeza ya no daba para más, y ni sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, solo había salido de la oficina donde trabajaba y había caminado sin rumbo. Llevaba seis malditos y estresantes meses con un sonido en la cabeza que no lo dejaba, su estomago le daba vueltas y tenia sueños extraños y desde entonces, no había dejado de sentirse así hasta ese momento. Dios, ¿así se sentía cuando no tenías ese ruido en la cabeza? Era hermoso, se sentía muy bien, sin saber por qué y todo cuando vio al chico frente a él. Su estomago se calmó, el ruido en la cabeza había desaparecido y se sentía cómodo por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tom miró su teléfono y vio que ya era tarde, tenía que irse hasta la oficina caminando porque no quería manejar, estaba aturdido, mucho a decir verdad y era peor que otras veces. Tenía un ruido, taladrándole la cabeza y su estomago no estaba bien y lo vio… de la nada el ruido se fue, el estomago se sentía bien.

Se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear. Los ojos más azules que jamás haya visto estaban clavados en él…

“! William!” No podía haber hermana más entrometida que la suya. “William, ¿Qué haces aquí?” una chica rubia, mayor que él se acercó y se sentó frente, bloqueando la miraba del otro joven rubio.

“Tomando café” era cortante, frío.

“Oh, William, no seas así” Así que este chico de ojos grises tenia nombre. “Cariño, ¿Iras hoy verdad?” y por lo visto esta chica era la novia.

“Emma, corta eso” bebió de su café. Oh, que hermosas manos las que tiene este chico “¿Qué quieres?”

“Acaso, ¿no puede una hermana preguntar?” Oh, era la hermana, eso explica la similitud de sus pómulos. “Vamos, William, es tarde y tienes que ir a la fiesta” Oh, la fiesta, el también llegaba tarde a una fiesta… Chris se levantó tranquilamente se acercó a pagar su cuenta y se fue. Tom no se dio cuenta de nada de esto, su hermana seguía parloteando sobre la fiesta y sobre el hermoso vestido Elie Saab que utilizaría y… más cosas.

“Vámonos, y cállate, ¿quieres?” la hermana tomó su café y lo miró ofendida. “¿Cuánto es, Sofia?” la chica de color lo miró sonriendo.

“No es nada, Hiddles” sonrió mientras tomaba su cuenta y se la entregaba “el joven rubio la pagó” la hermana dejó escapar un sonido extraño mientras se tapaba con una mano.

“Le gustas el sexy ese” no se había fijado bien como era, simplemente se había fijado en los hermosos ojos azules… ¿hermosos?

“No, ¿por qué lo dejaste?” estaba molesto, no le gustaba que hicieran esas cosas con él. Sentía que no había trabajado duro durante por más de seis años para poder pagarse las cosas por el mismo.

“Hiddles, no te enojes, el chico quería ser amable” Bien, está bien, no diría nada más pero…

“Pero si vuelve, yo invito” le quiñó un ojos a la chica morena, mirando con sorpresa por cómo reaccionó, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, tomando a su hermana por la cintura y saliendo del café. “Em, quiero hacer algo distinto” ya llevaba un tiempo pensando en esto y estaba seguro que sería drástico, pero se sentiría mejor, o al menos algo en su cabeza le decía que eso le sentaría bien de alguna manera. “Tengo una cita hoy a las cuatro treinta”

“William, son las cuatro” el sonrió mientras caminaba del brazo por la calle “¿y tu auto?” el volvió a sonreír.

“Pues lo deje en la casa” miró el cielo y luego los ojos azules de su hermana “¿Me llevas hasta allá?”

“Dime donde William, sí no me dices no sé a dónde” él le susurró al oído algo que la hizo sonreír abiertamente, por lo que él recibió un golpecito en el hombro. Ella estaba segura de que la cabeza de su hermano estaba algo fuera de lugar últimamente, pero la idea le parecía estupenda, era algo tan distinta, tan fuera de lo que su hermano menor era… no era Thomas William Hiddleston, era algo más, _alguien más_. “Pero tienes que estar a las cinco en la oficina”

“La fiesta a las siete, Emma, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca”

“Priscila me asesinara al igual que Elizabeth” el sonrió y la estrujó es sus brazos. No entendían como él, luciendo así era el hombre más dulce y tierno.

“Tranquila” ella apuntó donde su auto y caminaron hasta él, subiendo y desapareciendo en las calles de Londres.

 

 

“¡Tom Ford!” Oh, qué bueno venir a la oficina y ser recibido de esta manera.

“Nina, ya dije que Dolce” se sentó en el sofá, mirando a su novia.

“Chris no, el Tom es mejor” se sentó a su lado y lo miró directo a los ojos. “Amor, por favor” sonrió y tomó sus mejillas.

“Nina, ya lo habíamos dicho” sí, dos meses antes se habían puesto de acuerdo.

“Bien, solo por eso” se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente. “Iré al apartamento y me prepararé” el sonrió, mirando como su novia tomaba su bolso y su abrigo, saliendo de la oficina. Sentía que no estaban bien, el se había alejado por culpa de ella, desde que ella se volvió su asistente las cosas se volvieron frías y ella estaba ahí solo por… no el mismo sabía porque.

Volvió a mirar su traje, cubierto en una bolsa protectora, esperando a que lo sacaran, lo miraran y se lo probaran, pero Chris no estaba pensando en eso. No, era más que obvio.

Los ojos grises con destellos verdes y azules lo tenían ensimismado, no lo dejaban pensar claro – aunque últimamente no lo había hecho seguido – oh y eso de que su molestia en general se detuviera de la nada, con el simple hecho de mirarlo… no, observarlo detenidamente, de fijarse en como su nariz terminaba en la punta o como sus pecas claras bajaban por su cuello… oh.

_Estaba sentado sobre un sofá color dorado, mirando el techo de la habitación, tirando una bola dorada al aire una y otra vez, una y otra vez y de la nada todo se vuelve oscuro. Recuerda unos ojos, unos ojos verdes, profundo no por el color, si no por su forma de mirar, de demostrarte lo que sentía… una figura estaba debajo de él, diciendo un nombre… no el suyo era uno distinto, pero tan familiar. La piel de quien estaba debajo era pálida, hermosamente pálida, tenía los cabellos oscuros, negros y algo largos… gimiendo, pidiendo más_

_“Hermano…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, recuerden que los Kudos son bien recibidos!


	3. Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cambio de look y un beso inesperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero esta semana comence clases (maldición) y pues no habia podido conectarme por completo.

Thomas salió de aquel salón muy distinto, Emma iba al lado suyo en el auto, con un peinado simple y con su maquillaje listo solo para ponerse el vestido para la fiesta y hacer cosas que no debería de hacer en la fiesta de su hermano. Llegaron hasta la oficina, donde una mujer muy enojada lo esperaba ya en un vestido negro con abertura en la espalda… se veía perfecta, pero estaba furiosa.

“¡Thomas!” La mujer no sabía que decir, de la nada el enojo se había drenado del cuerpo y una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué demonios…?”

“¿Tan mal se ve?” él sonrió, comenzando a quitarse el traje lentamente, como si de verdad estuviera tentando a la chica frente a él, pero era imposible. Priscila tenía _novia_.

“Es increíble” sonrió y se acercó a Tom, tocándole el cabello. Siempre se había visto como un típico príncipe de Disney, con la encantadora sonrisa, sus buenos modales, el cabello de un príncipe de Disney… era perfecto. Y ahora, ahora el color ámbar ya no estaba y sus ojos grises se veían verdes, y oh… “Dejo a mi novia por ti”

“¿Por quién me dejas?” se acercó la otra chica, tomándola por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. “Oh…” sonrió y se acercó a Tom “Sí, claro… pero primero yo” Thomas estaba cambiándose, la corbata, el traje perfecto… oh su cabello negro.

“¿Entonces?” el sonrió tranquilamente, dando una vuelta para dejarse ver mejor, orgullo de cómo lucia y contento de que el ruido en la cabeza no lo molestara.

“No te entiendo, de rubio a peli-negro…”

“No importa, te ves hermoso, guapo…” la novia de Priscila se arrodillo “cásate conmigo y deja a Elizabeth” sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se arreglaba el vestido “Que por cierto te quiere asesinar y quieres tus bolas en una bandeja de plata” sonrió amenamente mientras tomaba el teléfono de Tom.

“Ah, esa niña” a Priscila no le agradaba, jamás lo hizo, simplemente no le agradaba y Tom lo sabía claramente. Tom tomó su teléfono.

“No… Elizabeth, ya voy para allá… sí, ya sé… No… bien… yo también… No…. No tendré esta conversación por teléfono y menos ahora… adiós” Tom metió su teléfono en su bolsillo del pantalón y miró a las chicas. “No me vean así”

“Thomas, son tres años” el asintió mirando por la ventana “Tres años ya es tiempo suficiente”

“¡No lo entienden!” era cierto. Tom no sentía que amaba de _ese_ modo a Elizabeth, sí la amaba y bastante, pero no del mismo modo que ella a él, no le podía decir que si la amaba sintiéndose de la misma forma… no.

“Thomas…”

“No, tu y Priscila tiene la perfecta relación” sonrió y se sentó en su silla “pero simplemente…”

“No es ella, eso es lo que pasa” el miró a Priscila sorprendido. No había pensado en esa manera, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que si Elizabeth era la adecuada o simplemente no… porque estaba feliz… o ¿ _era comodidad?_

“Yo…” la novia de Priscila comenzó a caminar por la oficina de Tom, mirando como Tom estaba perdido. “Niños, niños… “sonrió “es hora de irnos” ambos accedieron y salieron de ahí.

 

 

La fiesta era de lo mejor, había música sonando fuertemente por todo el edificio, había más alcohol del que se supone tenía que haber y habían, gracias a Dios, muchas personas interesantes. Famosos actores, cantantes, editores de revistas conocidas, había de todo en la fiesta y sobre todo _alcohol._ Sí, mucho de eso y no se sabía de dónde entraba.

Todos se habían sorprendido del cambio de Tom, ya no era un hermoso y delicado príncipe, ahora era un príncipe malo y rebelde, aunque solo por lo físico como le habían dicho y el solo sonreía porque sí, era verdad.

Elizabeth era una de las editoras de una revista famosa y tenía como novio al editor en jefe de una revista hermosamente perfecta y ambos _tenían_  la obligación de presentarse ante todos, más Tom por ser el que daba la fiesta, pero Elizabeth había dicho que tenían que conocer al menos al 85% de los asistentes. Tom no dijo nada.

“Ven” sonrío mientras lo atraía hasta un lugar menos ruidoso “tengo que presentarte a alguien” ella sonrió mientras buscaba a alguien entre la multitud. “Oh, ahí están” era como una niña pequeña en dulcería.

“¡Elizabeth!”

“¡Nina!” una mujer delicada y más pequeña que Elizabeth la abrazó fuertemente “Tanto tiempo” ambas sonrieron y se miraron un rato.

“Claro, claro” sonrió y tomó a Tom por el brazo, pegándose a él. Cuando ella actuaba de esta forma, Tom tenía la sensación de que ella no lo amaba a él, más bien amaba la posición que tenia y lo que mucho que pesaba en el mundo de la moda masculina y en la vida de los editores. “El es mi novio” sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tom “Thomas Hiddleston” él sonrió mientras la mujer lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

“Oh, pero Thomas Hiddleston es rubio” el sonrió dejando escapar una carcajada.

“No más, el muy estúpido” oh no, no le había llamado así “se tiñó el cabello hoy, sin decirme nada” sonrió y la otra se rió amenamente, dándole un cosquilleo de molestia a Thomas. “Me dijiste que tenias novio también” la otra asintió y se disculpó un momento. _Oh._

“El es Christopher Hemsworth” los ojos azules se clavaron en los semi-verdes de Tom y los de Tom en los de Chris. “Es  el fotógrafo de Vogue y fue modelo” Elizabeth asintió, mirando a Chris de arriba abajo.

“Un placer…” extendió la mano solo por mera costumbre, porque no sentía que su cuerpo le respondiera completamente, Tom la tomó y de la nada el ruido en la cabeza los golpeó fuertemente, haciéndolos sentir enfermos y con la necesidad de comerse ahí mismo, sin importarles que todos los vieran.

“El mío” sonrió.

“¿Ya se conocían?” Elizabeth estaba viendo risueña a su novio, quien seguía viendo a Chris.

“No… solo” Tom no sabía qué hacer, su lengua no le respondía, su cuerpo estaba ahí sin sentir nada más que alivio.

“Nos habíamos visto” sonrió el rubio, mirando a su novia tranquilamente y soltando la mano de Tom y viendo de nuevo.

“Sí…” _maldita y estúpida lengua._

“Sí, hoy en un café” el chico rubio volvió a sonreír y que cálida era. Tom no dijo nada, solo estaba viendo al chico frente a él.

“Oh bueno, que coincidencia” sonrió Nina y apretó el brazo de su novio. “Hablen si quieren” le dio un beso en la mejilla “Eli y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar” ambas carcajearon y se fueron, Elizabeth no sin antes darle un beso a Thomas en los labios, uno rápido y “Dudo que vaya al apartamento contigo” sonrió otra vez “pero hoy salé el vuelo en y Nina va conmigo” él la miró sorprendido al igual que Chris.

“Oh, lo siento” sonrió la chica “pero se me olvido decirte que hoy salía el vuelo” _¿a quién se le olvida decir algo tan importante?_ Ambos chicos solo sonrieron. Tom ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento tan compulsivo de su novia, ya eran tres años, pero era poco probable que la otra pareja estuviera igual que ellos.

“Bien…” sonrió y le besó la frente “si te portas mal me avisas” ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios, tomando la mano de Elizabeth, quien besó a Tom antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. _Incomodo_.

Tom estaba dispuesto a decir algo, pero no podía y notó que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de su extraño letargo, así que solo miró al piso y se comenzó a alejar, recibiendo un ‘hey’ y un agarrón de su muñeca. Tom lo miró molesto.

“Suéltame…” lo dijo en un tono bastante molesto, aunque no lo sentía… era algo natural y de la nada un recuerdo… ¿eso era verdad? ¿Un recuerdo? Y Chris lo soltó, sorprendido. “Yo… yo”

“No, no hay problema yo…” lo miró, aun podía ver su hermoso color de ojos aunque no había tanta luz… eran verdes, no grises como los había visto en la tarde.

“No, fui yo” sonrió y miró de nuevo a Chris. “Lo siento, creo que” miró su trago “necesito otro” lo miró, como invitándolo a que fuera, Chris sonrió y tomó el vaso y comenzó a caminar, esperando al que el nuevo peli-negro lo siguiera, pero no fuera así.

“¿Vienes?” Thomas lo miró confundido, sintiéndose extrañamente contento y cómodo con la sonrisa de Chris. Lo siguió hasta el primer piso, atravesando los mares de personas que se detenían para saludar a Thomas, decirle lo bien que se veía con ese color o simplemente para darle una palmada en la espalda… la fiesta era un _éxito._ “Bien, dime Tom” sonrió y le entregó un trago. “¿Desde cuando eres tan famoso?” Tom río.

“No soy famoso” bebió del trago “Solo soy un simple editor” Chris asintió, mirándolo fijamente. Es que sus labios eran perfectos, delicados pero estoy seguro de que hacían mara… no, deja de pensar en eso. “y tú, ¿desde cuándo eres fotógrafo y modelo?” lo miró a través del vaso mientras daba otro sorbo.

“Modelo desde que tengo 17” sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su trago “fotógrafo desde que me gradué” sonrió y miró con cariño al peli-negro. Se veía “… perfecto”

“¿Perdón?”

“Yo…” Tom comenzó a reír abiertamente, provocando en Chris vergüenza.

“No, tranquilo” sonrió y se acercó a Chris porque no se oían muy bien entre ellos. Tenías los labios finos y de un rosa tan tentativo, invitando a que los besaran y Chris tuvo problemas para contener las ganas. “Dime Chris, ¿quieres irte de aquí?” le susurró al oído, mandando vibraciones por todo su cuerpo. Tom lo miró esperando.

“Claro” dejó su bebida y la de Tom en la barra, mirando los ojos verduzcos del otro joven. Thomas le tomó por la muñeca, tratando de pasar desapercibido  aunque no muy exitosamente, ya que varias mujeres los detuvieron varias veces, coqueteando y murmurando cosas en sus oídos. De alguna forma esas cosas no funcionaron en los dos hombre, quienes seguían caminando entre la multitud.

Al llegar hasta la entrada, pidió sus abrigos y las llavea de su auto. “Ven” Chris siguió a Thomas mientras se arreglaban los abrigos y Salían de aquel edificio. “Mi auto está por allá” Priscila se las había arreglado para llevar el auto de Tom hasta la fiesta y estaba muy agradecido. Era un audi sencillo, elegante en color plata y las ventanas ahumadas.

“Tienes un buen auto” Christopher miró el auto, observándolo y luego posó sus ojos en los de Tom, quien estaba mirándolo intensamente. “¿Qué?” era algo incomodo sentir la mirada tranquila, casi vacía de aquel hombre.

“Nada… es que te me haces tan familiar” sonrió y abrió la puerta para poder entrar en el auto, seguido de Christopher. Ya dentro, ambos dejaron escapar unos suspiros que ni sabían que escondían. “¿Nos hemos visto antes?” preguntó encendiendo el auto.

“Sí, en el café” sonrió, en tono de broma, recibiendo la mirada de molestia por parte de Lo… de Thomas. “No, no que yo sepa” miró al frente. _¿Loki? ¿Quién demonios es Loki?_

“Pero…” un recuerdo pegó directo en los ojos de Tom. _Era una melena rubia, no tan larga, sobre sus piernas y sus manos – o las manos de quien fueran—estaba acariciando los dorados cabellos, y se oía una melodía al fondo algo tan…_

“¿Estás bien?” Tho… Chris miró a Thomas detenidamente.

“Sí… solo” Chris puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro y lo estrujó suavemente, llamando su atención.

“¿quieres que…” un impulso recorrió el cuerpo del más delgado y eso lo llevo a besar al otro, quien lo miró sorprendido, cerrando sus ojos al notar que los verdes estaban cerrados. Se separaron solo porque les faltaba aire. Había sido algo inesperado, y muy bien aceptado por ambos. “amm…”

“Yo… oh” Tom iba a salir del auto cuando una mano lo detuvo, tomando fuertemente su muñeca, obligándolo a mirar al rubio.

“No…” le tomó de la mejilla y ambos daban gracias al cielo de que el auto fuera polarizado. Los delicados labios de Thomas recibieron los de Christopher, primero tentativamente, probando y después simplemente dejándose llevar, sintiendo los gemidos que ambos no dejaban escapar por pena. “Te conozco…” logró decir el rubio en medio del beso. “Pero…”

“no sé de donde” terminó el otro, algo incomodo por la posición en que estaban. Ambos se separaron y se miraron para después dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. El ambiente no era tenso, no como ellos esperaban. Era ligero, cómodo y lleno de algo más allá de simples besos. “yo…”

“Deberíamos ir a otro lugar” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Kudos ayuda(;


	4. Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dios, todo es tan confuso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, pero las clases me han consumido bastante y pues acabo de terminar mis primeros examenes y estoy libre, pero me consumiré, eventualmente.

“¿Dónde estamos?” Tom se bajó y esperó al otro en las gradillas de la entrada, donde Chris se le unió un momento después.

“Mi casa” abrió y dejó entrar a Chris, quien lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos al lado de una mesada, Tom sonrió. “¿Por qué haces eso?” Chris lo miró tranquilamente.

“Desde pequeño me enseñaron a respetar los pisos” ni el mismo lo entendía, pero ya era una costumbre y se sorprendió cuando vio al otro hacer lo mismo.

“Madre me decía que los pisos son delicados, más los de madera” sonrió y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y a caminar por el pasillo hasta cruzar una entrada a la izquierda. “¿Edith?” llamó mientras Salía y cruzaba a otra habitación “¿Edith?”

“Thomas” una mujer iba bajando las gradas, mirando al joven rubio con cierta molestia. “Joven Thomas” Tom ya no tenia la corbata puesta, dejando ver un hermoso cuello pálido y las pecas que Chris había visto antes.

“Hola” sonrió y miró como la mujer fijaba su mirada en el otro hombre. “El es Christopher Hemsworth” sonrió “un amigo” la señora se limpió innecesariamente las manos en el vestido azul y se acercó al otro hombre para darle la mano.

“Un placer, soy Edith, la ama de llaves” Chris levantó una ceja y la saludo amablemente. Edith miró de nuevo a su joven Thomas y sonrió. “Muy pálido, Thomas y te ves mucho más delgado” el se carcajeó alegremente y abrazó a la mujer.

“Chris se queda a dormir, ¿verdad?” estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, aunque en realidad no sabía que hacía. La mujer asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. “No, no es necesario que arregles un cuarto” ella lo miró confundida, igual que Chris. “No me veas así, vete ya, tu esposo te espera en el restaurante.” Edith hoy cumplía quince años de casada y Tom había arreglado una bonita cena en un muy buen restaurante así como una viaje hasta Manchester de donde la mujer venia para que pasara allá una semana, sin preocuparse por él.

“Pero…”

“pero nada, vete mujer” ella sonrió y subió las escaleras para después bajar con un abrigo y unos zapatos a juego con el vestido azul. Chris no había despegado la mirada de Thomas y de lo bien que se veía con el cabello desordenado, sin corbata y sin saco, imaginando lo bien que sería verlo sin nada de ro… _contrólate, es solo un amigo… ¿verdad?_ “Ven” Tom subió las escaleras y entró en la segunda puerta a la derecha, seguido del rubio quien miró sorprendido la gran habitación y lo bien que lucían las luces de Londres por los dos ventanales que estaban ahí.

“mmm ¿Tom?” Tom no estaba en la habitación y habían tres puertas más, no sabía qué hacer.

“Ponte cómodo, el mando del tv está en la mesada de la izquierda” la voz venía de la puerta a la izquierda, de donde Tom salió después sin camisa y con los pantalones desordenados. “¿quieres comer algo?” entró en la única puerta a la izquierda.

“mm… no, así estoy bien” Tom murmuró algo. Ni el mismo sabía que hacía, pero quería estar con el rubio, de todas las formas que fueran posibles… _pero no soy gay_. Eso que importaba ahora, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

“¿Quieres cambiarte” estaba buscando en sus gavetas ropa grande, de la que solo utilizaba cuando no tenía ganas de nada, cuando sintió una mano en su espalda.

“¿Tom, que haces?” los ojos azules se conectaron con los de Tom, quien sentía arder su piel. Lo besó, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Chris, pegándose contra él, invitándolo. Se sentía bien, natural y Chris lo tomó por las caderas, pegándolo aun más. Tom dejó escapar un gemido y Chris sonrió entre el beso.

“Yo…” Tom se alejó, tratando de tapar su torso desnudo, pero ya era muy tarde, demasiado.

“No…” Chris lo tomó de las muñecas y lo acercó. “Dime que no soy el único que se siente bien” lo miró directo a los ojos, esperando, alarmado y asustado. Tom negó. “Entonces… no digas que no” sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios. “Ven” le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la habitación, invitándolo a la cama. Tom lo miró raro, era una mirada confusa. “No te haré daño…” _no por ahora_.

Tom caminó hasta la cama y sentó en el borde de esta, mirando de reojo al rubio que estaba sin corbata, con el cabello suelto y mirándolo, estudiando lo hermoso que se vía con el color negro en sus cabellos, mirando como sus labios rosa entonaban perfecto con sus ojos verdes azulados… recordando.

_Estaba sentado, sosteniendo la manos de alguien, era más delgada que la suya y más fina, masculinamente fina. Tenía las uñas de un color oscuro y se veían perfectas; levantó el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos verdes, penetrantes, que le miraban contentos, de una manera muy familiar…_

Tom estaba mirándolo directo a los ojos, con su mano sobre la de Chris, esperando a que él rubio hiciera algo, se moviera, se fuera… no importaba, simplemente necesitaba que él hiciera algo y…

_Se ladeo un poco, no, se inclinó un poco y besó los labios finos y suaves de quien estaba frente a él, saboreando cada parte de ellos, pidiendo entrada en la boca para seguir guardando en su memoria la forma, el sabor…_

Tom se alarmó al inicio, pero dejó que el más alto tomará el liderazgo y lo guiara. Chris lo tomó por el cuello, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos el cuello, tomando delicadamente el cabello de Tom con sus dedos, acercándolo más para poder besarlo mejor…

_Sabía a alcohol, dulce y un poco acido, era un nuevo sabor el que probaba, pero aun así, tan conocido, tan familiar. Un pequeño gemido escapo de la boca de quien estaba frente a él, pidiendo que pararan un momento, se habían quedado sin aire y así no es buen… la voz era de un hombre, una voz que conocía desde pequeño, la voz que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo y…_

_“_ Yo…” Tom lo miró, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No era un hombre que demostraba tan fácilmente sus emociones, menos las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero el beso se había sentido tan bien que la verdad ya no importaban las apariencias y ahí mismo, cuando miró de nuevo en los ojos de Chris…

_“Thor, deja de jugar conmigo” sonrió mirando a su hermano, quien estaba con los labios rojos y las mejillas levemente, casi invisiblemente rojas. El mayor sonrió tranquilo y acarició la mejilla del otro, suavemente._

_“No estoy jugando” lo acercó a su pecho y lo abrazó, fuertemente pero no para herir, simplemente para demostrar que le quería…_

“¿Qué es esto?” ambos estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que hacían, simplemente algo los empujaba, era un fuerza sobre sus cuerpos, sobre sus mentes… eran memorias, que no eran suyas, pero se golpeaban en sus cabezas y los tomaban para hacer las cosas que su razón les decía que no.

“Yo… no entiendo” _el cuarto estaba iluminado por el sol de Asgard, nadie estaba en el palacio. El padre de Todo estaba fuera por una lucha a la que Thor había rechazado aunque era su deber y Frigga estaba visitando el Aesir por cuestiones que no se sabían, los guardias estaban lejos y los sirvientes igual… Thor tomó a su hermano por la cadera y lo volvió a besar…_ se sentía muy bien, eran algo natural entre ambos, como si de verdad se conocieran de toda una vida y estuvieran haciendo algo que siempre hacen, aunque s sentía el ambiente de experimentación… era la primera vez que estarían juntos, que se abrirían ante los deseos de estar con otro hombre…

_Loki estaba debajo de Thor, besándolo tranquilamente, con cierta excitación por los hechos. Thor sonrió y comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Loki, besándolo lentamente, mordiendo de vez en cuando mientras oía como el otro dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos y pequeñas murmuraciones…_ Chris seguía bajando por el pecho de Tom, mordió un poco su clavícula y quiso dejar una marca, pero sabía que no era correcto – al fin algo de razón – así que siguió bajando, besando hasta llegar a una tetilla, la cual mordió suavemente hasta dejarla dura, luego la otra, mientras lo único que se oía en la habitación ahora, eran los constantes gemidos de Tom y como su cuerpo temblaba ante el tacto del rubio. Con una mano, Christopher hizo un poco de fricción sobre el sexo cubierto de Tom, quien tembló aun más por eso, deteniendo sus gemidos con una mano sobre su boca y con su otro brazo, cubriendo sus ojos…

_“no, quiero verte” sonrió Thor y le quitó el brazo de los ojos “y oírte, hermano” le quitó la mano de su boca y lo besó, suavemente para luego volver a tentar el sexo de Loki sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Loki tembló una vez más y miró hacía la ventana, tratando de no ver a Thor porque sentía vergüenza de sus reacciones por lo que recibió un pequeña risa y un mordisco en el hueso de su cadera_ “No, mírame” sonrió y volvió a morder la cadera de Tom.

No entendían, no sabían que hacían, simplemente se dejaban guiar por los recuerdos, por esos otros extraños que estaban dentro de su mente, distándoles que hacer, que decir y como verse… Chris comenzó a deshacer el cinturón de Tom y luego desabotonó el pantalón, seguido del zipper, bajando el pantalón gris oscuro para poder tener mejor vista del sexo de Tom. Un bulto dentro de unos bóxers negros, llamándolo, pidiéndole auxilio. Thomas se sonrojó bastante y era aun más evidente por lo pálido que se veía. Tenía varios mechones negros sobre su frente, como si quisiera esconder con ellos su rostro.

Chris se quitó la camiseta y luego el pantalón, dejando a simple vista lo bien formado que era su cuerpo, como sus pectorales estaban bien definidos _causando un rubor terrible en Loki, quien quería mirar a otro lado pero no podía, su hermano era perfecto, era hermoso… no entendía como es que podían ser tan distintos, el era fuerte y poderoso, mientras que Loki era delgado y un simple hechicero –no, no digas eso, le había dicho una vez Frigga mientras le daba un beso en la frente – Thor se acercó a él una vez y la mente del menor voló por un instante, porque tenía tantas ganas de que Thor lo tomará y lo hiciera sentir millones de cosas al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que no estaban listos para eso, todavía._

_Thor se colocó suavemente sobre su hermano y con una de sus manos sacó el miembro erecto del menor y luego el propio, ambos húmedos por el pre-seminal y rosados por la poca fricción que la tela había hecho sobre ellos._ La fuerte mano de Chris los junto, ambos sexo recibiendo la misma atención. Los soltó por un instante mientras Tom lo miraba atentamente, excitado y deseoso de más; Chris tomó una de las manos de Tom y la acercó a sus miembros y lo obligó que los tomara mientras él hacía lo mismo y comenzaba el delicioso vaivén de sus manos, ambos dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, todos aumentando el calor de sus cuerpos.

Christopher miró el rostro ruborizado de Tom y conectó sus ojos, ambos perdidos por la pasión que corría entre ellos, y Chris lo besó, suavemente, cuidándolo, sin dejar de mover sus manos, sin dejar de sentir como el cuerpo de Thomas temblaba y se estremecía debajo de él al recibir tan hermosos masajes y en un momento, Tom dejó los labios de Chris y…

“¡Thor!” la semilla del peli-negro corrió por ambas manos, manchando el vientre del rubio y el propio, la ropa interior y el nombre era tan diferente pero no una ofensa, era como si dijera su nombre y…

“Loki…” susurró al oído de Tom, quien seguía sintiendo como Chris daba unos cuantos más masajes y “ _Loki_ …” _ambos príncipes estaban sudados, gimiendo y felices, extrañamente felices. Loki besó a su hermano quien cayó suavemente sobre él, soltando sus miembros y tratando de recuperar sus composturas, rieron entre ellos. “Te cuidaré_ Tom, prometo que te haré feliz y cuidaré de ti, así sea lo último que haga”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Prometo subir el siguiente el sábado, lo prometo.


	5. Días

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dos pasan cuatro días juntos, la nana de Tom se acostumbra y alguien más aparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Estaba dudando si alcanzaría a subir actualización, pero como dije que el sábado (y aquí todavía es sábado) me puse a terminar el capitulo para poder subirlo. Espero les agrade.

Era sábado, no tenía porque levantare temprano, nadie lo buscaría un sábado en todo el día, menos después de una fiesta, menos después de lo que hizo… era extraño ser el que sentía el peso de un brazo sobre su cintura, generalmente amanecía con un almohada entre los brazos y solo, pero hoy, un rico y tibio respirar le estremecía, justo en su cuello. Era lento, casi sincronizado con el respirar de Tom y se sentía magníficamente bien.

No quería levantarse, quería estar así lo más que pudiera pero sabía que al final sería él el que se moviera  y saldría primero de la cama. Así fue.

Cuando Chris se levantó, las cortinas del cuarto habían sido corridas y la luz de la mañana inundaba todo el espacio, haciendo que sus cabellos brillaran y sus ojos se vieran más vivos, Tom estaba sentado en un sofá pequeño al lado de la cama, mirando a Christopher dormir.

-¿Tengo que asustarme por eso?- el peli-negro dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta de que el otro lo había descubierto.

-Yo…-

-Tranquilo- se acomodó en la cama y golpeó el espacio vacío a su lado, invitando al otro a sentarse en la cama. Tom no quería moverse, no quería pero al final una vocecita y una fuerza que no conocía lo empujaron a sentarse junto a Chris, quien solo miraba como se ponía rojo del cuello y de las puntas de sus oídos.- ¿Qué es esto?- ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien que sucedía, era algo que no ocurría.

-No sé- cierto.

-Y – Chris se tocó el pecho desnudo y miró por la ventana frente a la cama. -¿Te sientes…- dejó la pregunta al aire, esperando a que el otro respondiera, pero Tom solo miró sus manos sobre su regazo, sin saber qué hacer y qué decir. Chris se incomodó un poco.

-Me siento bien- los ojos de Tom buscaron los más azules y ambos se miraron por un buen tiempo, sintiéndose contentamente extraños. - ¿Quién es Loki?- Chris solo negó con la cabeza. No sabía.

-¿Y Thor?- Tom sonrió y negó con la cabeza también. – Entonces estamos perdidos.- Chris se volvió a acostar en la cama y miró como Tom se acercaba más a su cuerpo, así que colocó un brazo sobre su pecho y se acercó al rostro del peli-negro.- Esto es extraño- Tom parecía un niño pequeño, nerviosos por hacer lo que sabía que se venía, pero no podía evitarlo, ninguno de los dos podía.

Chris capturó los labios delgados de Tom y lo besó suavemente, algo sincero y tierno, algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando ambos se separaron, Tom puso su cabeza sobre el pecho bronceado del otro y miró por la ventana y así el sueño les ganó a ambos hombre.

***

“ _Hola soy Tom, lamento decirte que no hay nadie en casa, así que deja tu mensaje después del tono: Thomas, volveré dentro de poco, el viaje se acortó y las cosas se complicaron con las revistas, así que creo que me tendrás allí dentro de dos días… no sé. Te amo, cuídate.”_

Chris estaba sobre Tom, quien se quería reír por como Chris lo había estado besando, dejando rastros de besos pequeños sobre todo su cuerpo, causándole cosquillas, pero cuando oyeron la voz de la contestadora, Chris puso una mano sobre la boca del otro, quien comenzó a lamerla sínicamente.

Habían pasado cuatro días y no habían salido de la casa más que para ir a traer alguna ropa de Chris, conocer lo que el rubio hacia y hablar de vez en cuando. Ahora estaban en la cama de Tom, ambos en ropa interior, jugando como niños pequeños juegos que no tendrían que jugar.

-¿Qué haremos?- Chris logró decir mientras le daba otro beso en la boca a Tom, haciendo que suspirara un poco.

-No sé- sonrió Tom y empujó a Chris sobre la cama, para poder sentarse sobre el y mirarlo directo a los ojos – Tu dime que haremos y que diremos-se acercó tranquilamente y lo besó otra vez.  Esos días habían sido de los más emocionantes; se enfrentaron ante la nana de Tom, quien la inició no aceptó lo que estaban haciendo, pero después de unas horas solo sonrió y abrazó a Christopher.

La mujer se había dado cuenta de cómo Tom reía a carcajadas y como sonreía, del modo en que Chris lo tomaba de la cintura y le dejaba un beso detrás del oído, o como ocultaba su nariz en el cabello negro de Tom. Sabía que era algo distinto, muy distinto y había extrañado esa parte alegre de su joven.

-Tom, tenemos novias- el otro asintió y comenzó a mover en círculos sus caderas, mandando electricidad por el cuerpo de Chris, quien simplemente dejó escapar un gemido.

-Lo sé- se acercó y siguió con los movimientos – pero me gustas mucho y he amado estos días- Chris se apoyó en sus codos y Tom pensó que había dicho algo malo.

-¿De verdad?- Tom asintió, aun inseguro de lo que decía – Pero si somos casi completos extraños- era cierto, pero tenían tanta química, algo los impulsaba a pasar tocándose, besándose, mirándose y cada vez que lo hacían sonreían como idiotas después, contentos y satisfechos.

-¿Crees que sea cierto eso?- Chris arqueó un ceja y lo miró directo a los ojos por un momento, luego dejó escapar un suspiró y se acomodó bien en la cama, aun con Tom sobre su regazo.

-No sé, la verdad es que no sé qué es esto Tom, sí lo que leímos es cierto y lo que nos pusimos a hablar es en realidad algo de verdad, todo estará bien…-

-Eventualmente lo estará- Chris asintió.

Ambos habían descubierto quienes eran Thor y Loki, los dos dioses nórdicos, que habían tenido un romance muy apasionado y sincero, pero que al final, Odín, quien era su padre, los había asesinado utilizando a unos monstruos para ello. Frigga en su molestia y tristeza, había lanzado un decreto sobre ambas almas, que tenían que encontrarse en cuantas vidas pudieran para estar al fin, juntos y lograr lo que no pudieron terminar en su vida como dioses. Era solo una leyenda, pero ambos hombres sintieron como sus corazones se aceleraban al leer los nombres, al reconocer la historia, aparte eso explicaba porque ambos habían tenido como “visiones” y nombrado a los dioses sin saber quiénes eran.

-Esto es muy difícil- Tom había dejado de hacer movimientos y se había recostado sobre Chris, quien estaba acariciando su espalda lentamente, con los ojos clavados en el cielo blanco de la habitación que ya se sentía muy familiar.

-Y lo seguirá siendo- una voz femenina los sorprendió. Ambos hombres saltaron de la cama y miraron a quien había hablado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Sé que fue algo corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración que se diga(:  
> Prometo subir pronto, aunque no sé cuando.


	6. Lady Sif and The Warriors Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clases, clases son las que se vienen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues estoy un poco atrasada con las publicaciones, porque he tenido las peores semanas de clases y creo que no pararan, PERO he logrado sacar un capítulo más de esto, algo de relleno porque ni yo misma sé para donde vamos con esto. Espero les guste, cualquier horror ortográfico es mío debido a que me estoy cayendo del sueño(;

Ambos hombres estaban sentados en un sofá de la sala, mirando como la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules se miraba las uñas tranquilamente mientras ellos buscaban una explicación a su aparición. Ella sonrió y los miró tranquilamente de nuevo, se arregló la blusa azul vibrante que llevaba y se dispuso a hablar.

-Pues bien, mi nombre es Sif, no diré mi apellido porque es mejor dejarlo así- la chica sonrió y se puso de pie- me permiten, tengo que atender esto- tomó su teléfono y contesto, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonando el aparato ese.- No, ya estoy aquí… no, he dicho que no, ¡¿qué?! ¿Cómo que ya estás aquí? Les dije que se quedaran fuera de… no, vaya… bien- la chica apareció de nuevo en la habitación y ambos hombres la miraron algo extrañados.- ¿pueden abrir la puerta? Hay un chico rubio afuera junto a un barrigón de cabellos rojos- la chica sonrió y se fue- No, pásame a Hogun…-

Tom se levantó y algo nervioso fue a abrir la puerta principal y en efecto, dos hombres estaban parados frente a él, uno más alto que el otro.

-Buenas, con permiso- el rubio entró en la casa antes de guiñarle el ojo a Tom, mientras que el otro solo esperó- Volstagg, apúrate- el más alto negó con la cabeza y miró a Tom directo a los ojos.

-Eres idéntico a él- sonrió y entró, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombre a Thomas, quien no supo que pensar en esos momentos.

Ambos hombres siguieron el sonido de la voz de la chica, quien estaba hablando tranquilamente con Chris, sobre trabajo, sus vidas y lo bien que se veian después de siglos. Chris solo asentía y con una sonrisa encantadora miraba como la chica hablaba, pero cuando vio entrar a los otros dos hombres, algo en su pecho saltó y de inmediato se puso de pie, sin saber que hacer.

-Creo que siempre será así, ¿no?- bromeo el peli-rojo, el rubio sonrió y asintió mientras que la chica miraba a Tom parado en el marco de la sala.

-Thomas, ven y siéntate junto a Christopher, necesitamos aclarar ciertas cosas con ustedes- Tom asintió y caminó un poco incomodo hasta donde estaba Chris, quien lo tomó de la cintura antes de sentarse; Tom agradeció esa mano ahí, porque se sentía como un apoyo necesario.- Ellos son Fandral- hizo una reverencia- y Volstagg- el solo sonrió y levanto una mano- falta uno, Hogun, pero lo conocerán en su tiempo- los dos hombres se pusieron uno a cada lado de Sif mientras esta se ponía cómoda para hablar.- Hemos estado siguiéndolos desde hace aproximadamente…- ella miró a los hombres a su lado y sonrió.

-Siglos- dijo el rubio- sé que no entienden nada, pero al final lo harán y todo tomara lugar en sus mentes- sonrió.- creo que su confusión se aumento cuando recordaron cosas que estaban ahí- se señaló la cabeza- desde siempre, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de sacarlos- Tom y Chris solo asentían, sin saber exactamente de que estaban hablando los otros.

-Fandral, no saben de lo que estás hablando- una cuarta voz apareció de pronto. Un hombre igual de alto que Tom apareció detrás de Fandral y solo hizo una reverencia, mirando a ambos hombres sentados frente a ellos- Soy Hogun, un placer-

-Bien, ya estamos todos- la chica se puso de pie- las clases empezaran dentro de dos días-

-¿clases?- Tom y Chris dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando la risa de Sif.

-Sí, clases- sonrió y miró su reloj de muñeca.

-Sif, Fandral y Volstagg les enseñaran ciertas cosas que aclararan sus mentes, al principio todo será mucho más confuso de lo que ya es, pero al final, si todo sale bien esta vez, ambos comprenderán las cosas como se debe- el hombre achinado no demostraba ninguna emoción, neutro y tranquilo- Los veremos dentro de dos días, Sif y Fandral llegaran don de Thomas, a pedir trabajo que es más que obvio que les darás, porque te ayudaran de ahora en adelante, Volstagg y yo, iremos donde Chris, y haremos lo mismo, y están obligados a darnos el trabajo.- la sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro les causo escalofríos y por algún extraño motivo, sentían que todo empezaba a encajar y esos hombres con esa mujer se les parecían tan conocidos.

-Fandral se llama Zachary Levi aquí, mientras que yo Jamie Alexander- la chica sonrió- es mejor que nos llamen así, con su permiso, ambos tenemos que irnos ya- la chica hizo otra reverencia al igual que el rubio, y salieron de ahí.

-Yo soy Ray Stevenson, y el es Tadanobu Asano, mejor así, nombres normales- el hombre dejo escapar una gran carcajada y miró a Hogun mientras lo hacía.

-Con su permiso, mis señores, pero tenemos que irnos- ¿mis señores? Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie al ver que los otros dos le hacían una reverencia y salían de la casa sin nada más que decir.

 

-¿Puedo saber quiénes eran esos?- la nana de Tom iba entrando en la casa, con su abrigo verde de costumbre y un rostro agotado.

-Ni nosotros sabemos quienes son- ambos estaban mirando por la ventana, sin nada que decir y que pensar.

-Oh, Chris, todavía estás aquí, perfecto- sonrió la mujer antes de entrar en la cocina y comenzar sus tareas de siempre.- Joven Thomas, me llamó su novia y dijo que venía hoy, que le daría una sorpresa- Tom bufó ante eso y comenzó a caminar hasta la cocina.

-Nana, detesto esto- la señora sonrió y miró como Chris tomaba a Tom de la cintura y le besaba la mejilla.

-Thomas, sabes que todo tiene sus consecuencias, por mucho que adore verte feliz con Chris, tienes que hablar con tu novia y decirle las cosas, o simplemente mentirle y dejarla ir- la mujer puso en la estufa una tetera y sacó tres tasas.

-Ella tiene razón, Tom- asintió Chris y dejó a Tom para sentarse en la mesada de la cocina, mirando a la Nana preparar té- yo hablaré con Nina, no le diré que pasa, sería humillante para ella- la nana asintió sin decir nada y esperó a que el agua hirviera.

Tom miró la escena, Chris sobre la mesada y la nana tranquila al lado de él, tranquilamente. La nana quería a Chris, sin saber porque pero lo quería y se había hecho de la idea de verlo más seguido en la casa, ahora que sabía de las cosas que sucedían, pero ella estaba consciente de que Elizabeth era la novia de Tom y no Chris, que por el momento había sido solo una ventura de unos días y ya, Tom lo sabía, Chris lo sabía.

-Vendrá a las cuatro, es mejor que ambos se preparen- la tetera comenzó a hacer sonidos y ella la tomó, sirvió el agua y repartió las tazas para después hablar de trivialidades con los dos hombres, quienes estaban confundidos, asustados y ansiosos por lo que esas personas habían dicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!   
> Lamento las tardanzas, pero arriba dije porque(: Mil gracias.


	7. No es igual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo le sucedió al Tom que Elizabeth había conocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, un mes entero sin actualizar esta cosa, y lo lamento mucho, pero simplemente las cosas no me salían como debían y hasta ahora estoy contenta por como salió, aunque no pensé que saldría así... lamento todo esto.
> 
> Por cierto, dentro de poco habrá algo de smut, solo escribiré la parte de Chris para el sigueinte cap.  
> Espero les guste(;

Tom estaba completamente consciente de lo que sucedería, los gritos, el enojo y posiblemente los golpes que la pobre mujer le daría al descubrir que su amado y precioso novio ya no la quería del mismo modo que hacía un fin de semana, y que la había dejado por culpa del novio de su mejor amiga.

El hombre estaba sentado en la sala, frente a la chimenea apagada, con las manos sudorosas y el corazón que le latía a mil por hora, al igual que su mente, que iba por cada detalle de lo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana, las emociones que había descubierto junto a Chris, los nombres de esos dioses, y las personas más extrañas que jamás había visto.

Su nana lo había dejado hacía ya media hora y Chris se había ido una hora antes que ella, porque él también tenía que preparar lo que iba a decir, las cosas que explicaría, el modo en que lo diría y buscaría la manera más pacifica de salir de todos los problemas… estabas jodidos, ambos estaban bastante conscientes de ello.

-¡Tom!- la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de inmediato la culpa le dio una bofetada.  Elizabeth había decidió utilizar uno de sus mejores vestido, eso solo quería decir que ella estaba esperando un recibimiento más grato, pero solo encontró a un Tom en ropa casual, sentado en la sala y mirándola con los ojos más  desorientados que ella jamás le había visto.- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás enfermo?- la chica se acercó a él rápidamente, dejando tiradas las maletas en la entrada de la sala.

-No, no estoy enfermo- dijo secamente Tom, mientras miraba como la chica se sentaba sobre su regazó y ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, buscando una posición cómoda para poder besarlo, pero el rápidamente apartó los labios y el beso terminó en su mejilla.

-¿Tom?- la chica lo miró confundida, tratando de buscar una respuesta a ese extraño comportamiento -¿Sucede algo?- aunque ella se sentía algo fuera de lo normal, aun no se quitaba del regazo de su novio.

-Elizabeth, tenemos que hablar- le puso las manos en sus cintura y comenzó a moverla de su regazo hasta sentarla en  el sofá a su lado, le tomó las mano y la miró directo a los ojos- es algo…- miró como sus manos eran más grandes que las de ella.- es algo bastante importante- los ojos de la chica de inmediato se llenaron de lagrimas, ella sabía muy bien que era lo que se venía, conocía perfectamente ese tono como para saber que Tom estaba a punto de hacer algo grande, algo que cambiaría las cosas.

-¿Tom…?- la voz de la chica era suave, y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero antes de hacer, Tom la limpió.

-Lo siento… sé que estábamos bien, pero hay algo que no puedo controlar… que no pude controlar- la chica lo miró aun más sorprendido, estaba que no creía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-¿Qué… qué hice mal?- _nada_ , es que era verdad, ella no había hecho nada malo, más que solo aprovechar al máximo lo que su novio era.

-Nada, tu no has hecho nada, el que cometió el error fui yo- él le apretó suavemente la mano- lo siento, te dejaré sola por esta noche, para que…-

-¡¿me estás echando?!- la chica se puso de pie de inmediato, mirando como Tom no se inmutaba, no le decía nada y aun le sostenía la miraba y sin pensarlo claramente, Elizabeth le golpeó el rostro fuertemente y su mejilla quedó roja.

-Lo siento- eso era lo único que él podía decir, lo único que podía decir en esos momentos y no lastimarla aun.

-¿Quién es ella? Al menos dime por quien me has dejado, dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo…- la chica ya estaba más recompuesta, como si en realidad no importara en lo absoluto el hecho de que se iba a quedar sin casa por un tiempo. Tom aun la miraba, pero sentía que no podía decirle, era demasiado cruel decirle que no era ni por una mujer, si no que por un hombre, un hombre que había conocido apenas en un fin de semana.-¡Dime!- si, los gritos habían comenzado más tarde de lo que él había esperado, pero ahí estaban.

-No puedo decir eso, no entiendo por qué dices que es por alguien más-

-Tom, puedo ser lo que tú quieras, pero sé cuando hay algo fuera de lugar, sé cuando hay otro aroma en ti, lo sé muy bien- la chica se puso justo frente a él- dime, por favor dime- había cambiado tan repentinamente.

-No, Eli, no puedo decir que sucede, te dañaré más- ella rió burlonamente.

-¿Dañarme? ¿Más de lo que ya me has dañado durante toda esta maldita relación?- volvió a reír.- No Thomas, ya no me puedes lastimar más…-

-¿Yo te he lastimado? ¡¿Cómo?!- Tom se molestó, ¿Cómo es que ella podía decir semejante mentira? Si Tom había dedicado su vida a ella desde que comenzaron a salir, desde que ese mero momento, era injusto que ella dijera tales cosas.

-¡Tu trabajo! Maldito, mil veces maldito trabajo- la chica pasó una mano por los cabello- eso es más importante que yo, todos ellos son más importantes que yo… siempre ha sido así…-

-No, no y no.- bufó Tom- sabes muy bien que te he dado todo, todos tus viajes, todo lo que has querido, todo el maldito cariño y amor que me has pedido y todo el que no me pediste.- estaba molesto, muy molesto por lo que ella estaba diciendo.-te aprovechaste de mi posición para escalar hasta dónde estás ahora, y no, no me arrepiento de haberte dado todo, culpa mía de que seas un bolso roto y nada te importe más que tus ropas caras y sí, a ti sí te importa más tu carrera- Tom se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada, seguido de la chica, tomó las maletas de ella y las sacó al pórtico de la casa- Por favor, vete de mi casa- la chica estaba más que furiosa, Tom también.

-Pero…-

-Vete, Elizabeth, vete de aquí de un sola vez y todos los gastos de tu transporte hasta tu apartamento, los pago yo- sonrió sínicamente.- Vete- miró directo a la chica, y ella vio algo extraño en los ojos de Tom, un tono más verde de lo normal, algo más vibrante, algo que le daba algo de temor y que hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, no era el hombre que había conocido años atrás, y que sí, como había dicho, le había dado todo lo que tenía.

-con permiso- la chica tomó su bolso y su abrigo y salió de ahí sin decir nada más, sin mirar atrás porque sabía que si miraba a los ojos de aquel hombre, su dolor se intensificaría más y no por los motivos que ella creía.

Porque ese hombre ya no era Tom, era un maldito bastardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Mil gracias por seguir esta historia(;


	8. Seguir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El adiós de una mujer fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, al igual que lamento de todo corazón que sea tan corto el capítulo, lo siento mucho.

-¿Con quién demonios te acostaste este fin de semana, Chris?- el rubio estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su apartamento, con una taza de café recién hecho, con un poco de ron para que le diera la fuerza que necesitaba para salir de esto lo más rápido posible.

-¿Por qué preguntas? No le veo sentido saber quien fue si ya sabes que cometí un error- sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de Nina, que se reflejaba por el vidrio.

-Solo curiosidad, porque para que me quieras dejar es más que obvio que fue demasiado buena- había cierto sarcasmo en la voz de la chica, cierta molestia y Chris sabía mejor que nadie.

-Nina, por favor, hay que terminar con esto rápido, por favor- era algo bastante irónico que pidiera algo así, pero él no podía soportar las despedidas, las lagrimas, nada eso, porque sabía que su corazón era demasiado receptivo.

-Hay algo que nunca entenderé- la chica sonrió- como es que un hombre como tú, con semejante apariencia, poder… tenga un corazón tan débil, un corazón tan humano y puro… pero aun así lucir como un maldito desgraciado que no le importa nada- eso era un golpe bajo, pero él lo entendía, sabía que Nina estaba dolida, más de lo que ella misma podía decir, pero aun así su fuerza… no, no su fuerza, su orgullo era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

-Yo…- la chica se levantó y se acercó a Chris, lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No, no pasa nada, lo siento si estoy siendo cruel, pero sabes que estoy dolida- sonrió y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.- pero es algo que sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano, algo que no se puede evitar.- la chica sonrió y le besó la espalda.

Chris solo podía pensar en cómo la había lastimado, en que el no merecía tanto carió, tanta tranquilidad. Un ultimó abrazo, un último beso y la chica había desaparecido de su vida tan rápido como había llegado a ella, era algo que no se podía evitar, que jamás se evitaba.

Vivir por el mismo era algo bueno; él y Nina habían decidido no mudarse a vivir juntos, porque eso traería demasiadas responsabilidades y pues la verdad, es que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para eso, al menos no todavía.

Antes de que ella saliera del apartamento, había tomado un bolso deportivo de Chris y había metido en el todas las cosas que tenia regadas por el apartamento, le había dado un dulce beso en la mejilla y había salido de ahí sin decir nada más.

Chris seguía de pie junto a la ventana, mirando como Nina avanzaba con su bolso en el hombro, sus auriculares puestos y sin mirar atrás. Ella era tan fuerte, orgullosa y todo lo que un hombre como él desea, pero simplemente había pasado todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana  y ya nada de eso le importaba, ya nada de todo aquello que sintió por esa bella mujer importaba y ya nada lo haría, simplemente tenía que seguir adelante, olvidar las cosas dulces y guardar algunas de ella, olvidar todo lo malo, y seguir adelante.

Las cosas parecían fáciles, aunque él sabía que no lo eran, las cosas que se presentan al principio como fáciles, son las que peores desenlaces tienen, son las que más fuerzas necesitan para que estén bien, para que en verdad funcionen y no se queden a medias, o para que simplemente no lleguen a avanzar.

Pero, ¿Qué se puede hacer, cuando ya la necesidad de estar al lado de otra persona te toma de sorpresa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, muchas gracias a pesar de que mucho me tardo(;

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias, gracias por leer las cositas extrañas que escribo. Lamento la muerte de Thor y de Loki, pero eventualmente aparecerán, creo... y lamento que sea corto el capítulo, pero solo es como una intro. Gracias, Kudos y comentarios son muy bien recibidos.


End file.
